Haunting Memories
by RauraAndAusllyLover22
Summary: After her mom's death, Ally was miserable. Her dad was far too hurt to care for her, so she only had her brother's shoulder to cry on. Now, three years later, she's going to college with no enthusiasme whatsoever. Little did she know that she was going to meet someone who will turn her world upside down. (OOC)


**_Hi__ guys! I decided to write my first story. So I'm sorry if it's bad. The plot came randomly in my head so I was like why not. I hope you enjoy._**

**_Trigger warning: Depression and self-harm._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally nor anything you might recognize._**

**_Enjoy!_**

_Prologue:_

The road was long, really long. It seemed like it didn't have an end. It was pitch black, only a little candle lit a chunk of this vast road. My vision was even more affected with the thick fog that was engulfing me. The darkness was seeping at my back and I felt like I was been watched. The forest that was surrounding the road was gigantic. Big oak trees stood serenely. My feet were glued to the ground; all of my muscles were clenched. There was no sound to be heard. No sign of life. Nothing. The silence was almost deafening.

"Hello?" I said, my voice cutting through the silence like a sharp knife. Well I'm terrified. I don't think it's the best time to have a panic attack. What am I doing here? I looked nervously behind me and saw a car which was crashed against a tree. Let's just say that it was not a pretty sight. I felt an urgent need to reach the car and help whoever was driving it. I tried to move my feet but fell into my knees. I took a deep breath of the stall air and tried to stand up. Still not working. I tried to relax and after a minute I stood up. I walked slowly toward the car trying to see where I was walking. My heart was slamming against my ribcage as I approached it. I felt a strange sense of déjà-vu. The windows were as black as coal like the car itself. I opened the door and screamed as I saw the face of the driver. The person was covered in blood and shattered glass. No, no, no! Not again! I sink to my knees and let out a strangled sob; "Mom."

I shot out of bed, drenched with sweat and trying to catch my breath. I looked up to see my brother, Ethan, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Jesus, Als. You scared the shit out of me! What happened?" He asked me.

"Nothing happened. I just had a weird dream." I replied avoiding his eyes. Well, he knew I was lying. It wasn't just a weird dream, it was a nightmare that haunted me for two years know. The doctor said it was because of the anti-depressants but for me it was just my mind replaying an event that I didn't even assist to. Or maybe it the large amount of coffee I drank before sleeping. Yeah, I should probably stop doing that.

"Then why were you screaming your head off? I literally broke dad's precious vase coming down to your room. He's going to kill me!" He said wincing at the memory. Yep, dad was going to murder him. Dad adored this vase because mom bought it. My dad is a really wealthy man. He always has this glow in his eyes, always happy. The only time I saw him sad was when my mom um… passed away. I'll never forget how lifeless his eyes were. After that he just began to work all the time. Sometimes I wondered if he even slept. A year later he snapped out of it and now his just fine.

"He'll move on. Anyway can you help me pack? I have to go at ten A.M and it's…" I glanced at the clock. "…seven thirty." I asked him sweetly.

He glared at me and sighed; "Fine."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"And… Done." Ethan said as he put my last jean in the suitcase. "You're sure you need all of that?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, Ethan. Now go get dressed. You know that you're the one who's going to drive me to the airport, right?" I asked him. We live in a big mansion in Florida, too big for my taste but it has a beautiful view on the sea. Today, I'm supposed to go to college. I've been accepted in Julliard. Pretty impressive huh. Well I didn't did an audition but they said that they "observed" me since I was born. I'm pretty sure it's considered as stalking. Anyway, I play the piano and I can also sing. Oh and write songs. But I've lost interest in them the past three years. My therapist said that it was because of the depression. So yeah, I'm not exited like any normal girl would be. They see it as freedom, the think they will fall in love and the live happily ever after. Yeah, I need my coffee.

"Don't worry. I'll be ready in five." He said before going out of the room. "Ow!" I heard a high pitched scream coming from the corridor and then my brother appeared at the door. "Um… Be carful there's glass everywhere." And then he went back to his room as I stifled a laugh. I put on my shoes and headed back to the kitchen. I took the steaming hot pot of coffee from the table and I went outside. I seeped on my coffee waiting for Ethan. Five minutes later, he came out with a similar cup. "Let's go." He said unlocking the doors.

_** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Are you crying?" I asked him laughing. We were saying our goodbyes. I can't believe I am not going to see him for three months.

"No, I just have something in my eyes. Anyway, don't forget to call me as soon as you arrive. Dad wished you good luck. You saw him yesterday, right?" He asked me.

"Yes, I did. Bye Ethan." I said hugging him tightly.

"Bye little sis'." He said hugging me back. I was going to New York, what could possibly go wrong?

_**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Terrible?**_

_**Oh and tell me if you have any idea.**_

_** Love you guys!**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
